


Standing on the Edge, Trying to Fall

by dreamingKatfish



Series: A Different Kind of Pregame [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: There's something he had to say before they go.





	Standing on the Edge, Trying to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted a lil pregame stuff. Oh, and heads up my pregame personalities are almost nothing like fanon, sorry if that disappoints but I really I am not comfortable with fanon in the slightest. And hey if you're like me in that regard then I hope you enjoy the shift in pregame personalities in my pregame fics!

This was it. They had been accepted into Danganronpa and fuck Ouma regrets this. He should have convinced them otherwise. He should have tried harder to change their minds. He… oh, who is he kidding? There's nothing he could've done. Their minds are set and Ouma knows he'd follow them to the grave without hesitation. He loves them after all. Not even he can lie about that. 

They walk in front of him, chattering excitedly. He loves their smiles. But the doors ahead frighten him. He might never see them again. They keep walking. He keeps pretending nothing is wrong as a hurricane brews in his head. He can't take it, but it won't end.

The doors are closer. And his heart starts to beat out his chest. He has no idea how they can't hear it. Then again the roaring in his eyes doesn’t help him to tell him how loud things actually are. He has so much he wanted to tell them. They’ll survive, but they will never remember each other. He’s going to die. Or at least his memories, who he is, will die. And so will they. None of this matters anymore. So why does he want to say it?!

They stand at their doors. Looking at each other for one last goodbye. Ouma hates goodbyes. But this one is unavoidable. He should make it count. He calls out for them, “Guys.” They don’t respond, “Guys!” Still nothing, “GUYS!” They look to him now, confused. He looked them in the eyes and smiled, “There’s something you need to know. In advance, I’m sorry about this, but I well and truly love all of you and that’s no lie.” He knows how big it is that he said that. He knows they know what he means by it.

But he can’t face their reaction, so he turns and runs into his room, slamming the door shut. There’s a quiet dripping echoing through the room. His chest heaves. The Team Danganronpa staff asks him, “Bad breakup?”

Ouma swallows, “No, bad time.”

The staff member doesn’t ask for elaboration. Ouma sits on the bed. The staff member is smiling, humming a jaunty tune as they hook him up for the virtual reality system. He doesn’t flinch at the needles. Then the helmet is placed on his head and everything goes black. 

Before he enters the game he floats in darkness. He contempts one last time as himself. He decides as much as he had been terrified after that fact, no matter how much it doesn’t matter, he’s glad he told them. At least he can die now without regretting never saying anything. A countdown plays in the background.

_ 3. _

_ 2. _

_ 1… _

And Ouma can’t remember how he got here. 


End file.
